Realization
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Just a short two shot of Jasmine discovering Huey's domestic terrorist accusation.
1. Chapter 1

**Realization two-shot**

_I was inspired by the episode where Huey is arrested for being a domestic terrorist, I think it's called,'it's going down.' Anyway, I just wanted to have Jasmines reaction to her best friend being a 'villain' in her eyes._

Jasmine slipped on her twinkle-toe shoes, smiling as the jewels caught the light. After double knotting the bow, she stood and grabbed her dance bag, placing the soft ballet slippers inside.

A short girl with red pigtails came up and said,"Hey Jasmine, you're friends with Riley's big brother right?"

The thought of her best friend made her smile, and she nodded happily. "He's basically my best friend, even if he's a butt head sometimes."

The girl nodded but didn't smile, brown eyes widening. "So you haven't heard?" She asked, watching the grin slip from Jasmine's face. "Heard what?" The girl reached into her hello kitty purse and pulled out her I-phone, which was in a mermaid case. She tapped the screen and Jasmine silently waited, watching the colors change across Emily's illuminated face.

"Here. Look at this." She said, her red pigtails swaying as she passed the phone over to Jasmine.

The webpage had a bright, angry header reading,'Two terrorists apprehended.' Underneath were two pictures, one being Uncle Ruckus, the bus driver, and the other Huey.

Jasmine didn't read the article, her mind still taking in her best friend's cold glare and how his angry eyes seemed void of light.

"H-Huey?" She questioned, not expecting an answer but begging for one all the same. This couldn't be right, how could it be right? Sure he was mean sometimes but he wasn't a bad guy...Right?

Her olive eyes, which had been cheerful moments before, were wide and brimming with tears.

Realizing that Emily was talking, Jasmine shook her head and shakily handed her the I-phone back, no longer enjoying the mermaid case. "Shocking right?" she asked, flipping a pigtail over her freckled shoulder, nose scrunched up as gossip began to flow from her tongue. "My mommy told me when they moved here that I'm not allowed to play with them, and now I know why. Their bad people who hate prett-Hey! Where are you going?"

Jasmine walked off, ignoring the constant chatter, her footsteps slow and dragged as she absentmindedly waved goodbye. She stared at the toes of her shoes, the jewels looking dull and plastic as the horror dawned.

Huey was...a villain.

Something broke inside of her, and sobbing, she ran to the front of the studio, jumping into her arriving mother's arms. "Jasmine!" She exclaimed, surprised at her daughters odd behavior. She crouched down, lowering the child to her feet and brushing her hair back. "What's wrong sweety?" Jasmine shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks and landing in between her sneakers, her dance bag falling to the floor. She spoke in gasping, wet breaths, saying,"Eh-Eh- Emily said th-that Huey is a-a-a" Her mother pulled her closer, blue eyes full of concern as she asked,"said what sweety?"

Jasmine opened her mouth to reply, but nothing happened.

No, she couldn't say it. Her words caught in her throat and wouldn't come out, it was as though saying them aloud would confirm the horrible truth.

So, she did what any ten year old girl would do, she hugged her mother and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Realization pt.2 **

Jasmine sat in her bedroom, drawing swirls on her paper which was supposed to be used for homework. She didn't want to work on homework right now though, the eventful evening leaving her exhausted.

The sun was almost set outside, making Jasmines only light source become the street lamps. She would turn on the lamp, but in her darkened mood she'd much rather sit in the dark.

How else can you expect someone to act when their best friend is arrested for terrorism? When the one person who doesn't treat her like she's perfect turns out to be a bad guy.

She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and moaning,"Huey.."

It wasn't fair.

It didn't make sense, yet it made perfect sense.

Huey was smart, he was stoic; in fact, the only times she had seen him drop the facade was in fights at school. Those fights made him emotional, brutal, and made it so the majority of students feared him. For the most part he was an outcast, he wouldn't mess with you if you didn't mess with him, or his brother.

Jasmine felt light slide across her eyelids, and, opening her eyes she quickly looked out the window. A few houses down the street a red car, with flames on the side, turned into the drive way. It was the Freeman's, and she pressed herself closer to the glass, eager for a better look. The humming car quieted to a stop, and out came the Freeman's, all of them. Huey had an especially mean look on his face and she knew he was tired. The trio walked inside the house, and jasmine leaned back in her chair, smiling to herself.

They made a mistake, Huey wasn't a villain, or else he wouldn't be home.

She turned on her lamp, lips stretching into a wider smile.

They made a mistake.


End file.
